


Now The Sequel To Trash Day

by PickleGarden



Category: 2 Stupid Dogs, Cartoon Crossovers, Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Continuation of the 2 Stupid Dogs episode, Trash Day.    What happened next?   Do either of the dogs get their beloved toilet seat?  Short one shot.





	Now The Sequel To Trash Day

An idea that I just couldn't resist to write. Any of you recall that cartoon 2 Stupid Dogs? This is a representation of what happens after the end of the episode titled, Trash Day.

At the city dump on top of a heap of trash there was Little Dog and Big Dog. Little Dog was orange and resembled a dauchsand and Big Dog was a white sheepdog. Both were at odds with each other about which one of them will get the coveted toilet seat.

"I want the toilet seat!"

"I want the toilet seat!"

"Stop arguing with me!"

"I'm not arguing with you!"

They continue to yell at each other.

"We're gonna be there all night!"

"It's not night, it's day!"

"It's night!"

"It's day!"

"We're never gonna stop!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Uh, huh!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Landing next to the dimwitted canine duo there was the toilet seat. "It's the toilet seat! Came back to me! That proves it's mine!" demands Big Dog. Little Dog is first to grab it. "Uh HA! Its mine! I got it first!"

Big Dog said, "Yeah, well it's got my slobber on it!"

"I got the toilet seat! Nothing you can do!" Little Dog shouted.

Big Dog swipes it away from Little Dog, "I got the toilet seat!"

Although Big Dog was his best friend, Little Dog wasn't going down without a fight, "I'm fighting for what's mine! I got the toilet seat!"

Soon after Little Dog and Big Dog got into a tug of war with the toilet seat.

"It's my toilet seat!"

"It's my toilet seat!"

"It's my toilet seat!"

"It's MY toilet seat!"

Going back and forth until a voice is heard behind them. "You're BOTH wrong!"

Little Dog and Big Dog both turn around to see who it is. It was Secret Squirrel and his partner Morocco Mole.

"Who are they?" asked Big Dog.

"Greetings, brainless canines. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Secret Squirrel."

Morocco Mole shakes both the paws of Big Dog and Little Dog very sporadically. "How do you do! I am Morocco Mole! Pleased to meet you both!"

Feeling shaken Little Dog and Big Dog were both in a state of confusion. "Wha-wha-wha- do you guys want? asked Little Dog.

"We're here for the toilet seat!" said Secret Squirrel. Big Dog and Little Dog try to block Secret Squirrel from getting the toilet seat. "Oh no you don't! It's MY toilet seat!" said Little Dog.

"Actually, it's MY toilet seat!" said Big Dog.

Morocco Mole grabs the toilet seat out of Big Dog's and Little Dog's reach, "Not anymore it isn't!"

"What do you want with it?" asked Little Dog. "If you have to know, we need this toilet seat for personal spy ventures! This toilet seat will be important to our missions! Come Morocco Mole!"

Morocco Mole follows Secret Squirrel into their flying vehicle. "You really shouldn't be poking around the garbage! Good bye!"

Little Dog and Big Dog watch as Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole were about to depart in their vehicle. "Forgot something! Here kitty kitty!" called Secret Squirrel.

The small kitten who harasses Little Dog walks to where Secret Squirrel's flying vehicle is. Wanting to get an opportunity to scare Little Dog, the kitten walks by and says, "Meow" to Little Dog which sent him jumping fearfully into the air.

The kitten jumps into the vehicle and flies off with Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole. Little Dog and Big Dog ended up with nothing.

"What do you know about that? Neither of us got the toilet seat." said Little Dog.

"We both wanted the toilet seat and we didn't get it." said Big Dog.

"Depressing I know. Ideas what should we do now?" asked Little Dog.

"Nope, let's just go home." said Big Dog.

Little Dog and Big Dog walked down the street.

"On the way, should we stop over at Red's." asked Little Dog.

"Sure. Why not?" asked Big Dog. "Anything to forget about the toilet seat."

Little Dog and Big Dog were headed home walking into the moonlight. Mr. Hollywood comes up to talks to the screen.

"Fighting over a toilet seat. Only to have it taken away! Awwww, wasn't that cute. BUT IT'S STILL WRONG!"


End file.
